Dustfinger or Dusty?
by radha24-Dusty's apprentice
Summary: My second fanfic ever! It is set before the "Conversations with Dustfinger".  The rest of it...you'll need to find out! R&R, please!
1. Day One

**A/N: This is something I posted on the Dustfinger fan club thread**** on CFF, but with many people's suggestions, I decided to post my recent conversations with our favorite Inkworld character….da dum…...DUSTFINGER! Yes, some of this refers to things on the thread, but it's not enough to discourage anyone from reading it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Dustfinger, though I really, really wish I did! However, I DO own myself.**

BEGIN RECORDED TAPE:

Oh no, Dusty is glaring over at me.

Me: What is it, Dustfinger?

Dusty: Stop calling me Dusty on your thread!

Me: Why?

Dusty: 'Cause it makes it sound like I'm you're pet or something! And you're still doing it!

Me: But it's soo much easier to type Dusty than Dustfinger!

Dusty: I. Don't. Care. STOP CALLING ME DUSTY!

Me: But I _don't_ call you Dusty, Dustfinger. I'm just typing it!

Dusty: OH WELL! JUST PROMISE THAT YOU'LL NEVER CALL ME DUSTY!

Me: Oh yes, believe me, I don't wanna mess with fire.  
(Dusty leaves room)

Me: Phew, at least I got _THAT_ sorted out Maybe I _WILL_ call him Dusty when he annoys me.

Dusty (shouting from the other room): I heard that!


	2. Day Two

NEXT DAY'S TAPE:

Ok, bad news, Dusty is stalking towards me in an angry way. Here we go again.

Me (wearily): What is it _NOW_, Dusty- I mean-Dustfinger?

Dusty: This Dusty business has got to stop!

Me (innocently): I didn't know some rooms in the house are dusty, I'll just dust them off later.

Dusty: Stop playing innocent, you _know_ what I'm talking about!

Me (innocently): What _are_ you talking about?

Dusty (bursting with anger): I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU CALLING ME DUSTY!

Me: I thought we discussed this and came to an agreement yesterday!

Dusty (causes sparks to rain down from the ceiling): AND NOW PEOPLE ON YOUR THREAD ARE CALLING ME DUSTY, TOO! SOON EVERYONE WILL CALL ME DUSTY! THEN NO ONE WILL RESPECT ME! DUSTY IS SOMETHING YOU COULD USE AS A NICKNAME FOR SOME CHILD, NOT FOR A GROWN MAN! STOP CALLING ME DUSTY!

Me (slightly scared): Ok Dustfinger, calm down, deep breaths-

Dusty(cuts me off): DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'M NOT YOUR PET OR SOMETHING!

Me (terrified, mind is racing): Look Dustfinger, come over here. See everyone's comments about you? We all love you! That's why this is a Dustfinger fan club. None of us would ever want to disrespect you! So can you _please_ calm down?

Dusty (slightly calmed down): Oh yeah, the what about the time when people were poking fun at my name and asking if my fingers were really dusty?

Me (slightly exasperated): They were just having some fun! You don't have to take offence for every little thing! They even _said_ that they were just kidding and didn't mean it!

Dusty: Well no matter what, I STILL DON'T LIKE PEOPLE CALLING ME DUSTY! When it was only you, it was okay but now, _everyone _is calling me Dusty.

Me (pleading): But _Dustfinger_, can we pleeeze call you Dusty online?

Dusty: No.

Me: Pretty please with sugar and cherries on top?

Dusty: The physical appearance of the please does not make a difference.

Me: At least let me type Dusty until my left arm is fully healed!

Dusty (grudgingly): Oh okay, fine!

Me: And after that, too?

Dusty: Now you're pushing the limit…..

Me: Because I just think the name is really cute.

Dusty: I DON'T WANT PEOPLE FROM ALL AROUND THE WORLD THINKING I'M CUTE!

Me: But nothing you do is going to change that! People will always have crushes on you, or want to meet you, or think you're cute! There's nothing you can do about it! It comes with being the awesomest, bestest character in the whole Inkworld!

Dusty (face softens): You really think I'm the bestest, awesomest character in the Inkworld?

Me: HECK YEAH! And most of the people that come on this thread think so too!

Dusty (really agrees this time): Ok fine, everyone who comes on this thread can call me Dusty without fear of my fire. Just don't abuse the privilege or else…...

Me (runs to Dusty and hugs him): THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

Dusty (startled): Uh…well…...you're welcome.

Me: Phew, that issue's FINALLY sorted out! You heard Dustfinger, anyone can call him Dusty without becoming burnt toast. Abusing the system would be using the nickname "Dusty" on other websites.

Dusty: Yes, everyone can only call me Dusty on THIS site. Or else…... fire awaits you !

….

**First, please excuse my bad grammar. I am aware that bestest and awesomest are not words. Second, don't break the agreement! **


	3. Day Three

BEGIN THIRD DAY'S TAPE:

Ok, bad news.

Sophie broke the agreement. She called him "dusty" on the favorite character thread. on CFF. Oh no. Dustfinger is walking towards me, and believe me, he does _not_ look happy. Emphasize the NOT.

Dusty(fuming): How come-

Me (cutting him off, in a bored tone): Yes, yes, I know why you're angry. Someone called you Dusty on the "Favorite Author" thread.

Dusty(sarcastically): Wow, you read my mind!

Me(sarcastically): Trust me, it wasn't that hard.

Dusty( angry): WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?  
WHY CAN'T YOU MAKE THEM LISTEN!

Me (angry): Hey, you can't blame _me_ for this! I can't control everyone's actions!

Dusty(really angry, sparks are raining down ): WELL I HAVE HALF A MIND TO GIVE YOU A TASTE OF FIRE AS WELL AS THAT SOPHIE PERSON!

Me (scared, but showing anger and exasperation instead.): Oh, so you wanna play it _that _way, do you? Now you're acting just like _Basta_, threatening kids! How many times do I have to tell you! No one on this thread hates you! That's why it's a Dustfinger _FAN_ Club!  
People aren't fans of people they hate, for crying out loud!

Dusty(angry): Stop yelling at me like that! I'm older than you! AND NEVER COMPARE ME TO BASTA AGAIN!

Me(frustrated): I'm not trying to yell at you! It's just that this is getting a bit frustrating now! I mean, so what if one person calls you 'Dusty' somewhere else? She and everyone else will learn their lesson. I promise no one will call you Dusty on other threads again.

Dusty(grudingly): Oh, okay. But if it happens again…...

Me(with conviction): It won't happen again.

Me (muttering): I hope. . , I don't like arguing with my absolute _favorite _character.

Dusty: What did you say?

Me(out loud): I said "I don't like arguing with my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE CHARACTER."

Dusty (slightly emabarrased): Oh, well I-I don't really like arguing with you ,either.

Me (kind of pleading and frustrated): Can we pleeeze NOT argue about this again. It gets kind of annoying after a while. I mean, I understand how you feel sensitive about your name, but can we just drop it.

Dusty(sincerely): How is it annoying?

Me (sincerely): Because I have to argue with my most favoritest chacter every day about something so trivial, just so my other friends don't get BURNED.

Dusty (face softens): So after all of this you _STILL_ think I'm the best character?

Me (shouting, but with joy): OF COURSE! I DON'T THINK I'LL EVER THINK ANY OTHER CHARACTER IN THE INKWORLD IS BETTER!

Dusty: Okay, we can stop arguing about this "Dusty" thing now.

Me (looks up at the sky): THANK GOD! I THOUGHT IT WOULD NEVER END!

Dusty: And I promise I'll never try to burn your friends on CFF or . That is, unless they make fun of me.

Me( runs up to him and hugs him): THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU! I don't think you'll ever know how hard it is to argue with the one character you like the most!

Dusty (startled): Uh…..okay…...well…...you're very welcome!

…..

**Yes, I am also aware that favoritest isn't a word. It just helps me emphasize more.**

**So, you liked it?**


End file.
